


a thousand seas

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, surprise visit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马转了一下眼睛，放下易拉罐，重又吸一口气，双手展开后撑，随意的姿势。“你怎么到伦敦来了，” 白马说。“黑羽君。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 22





	a thousand seas

**Author's Note:**

> 翻看自己以前写的文，发现永远是白马回来找小同学，就想象了一下假如是小同学去找白马会什么样……果不其然写歪了

白黑 / 千海

文/冰影

白马走进家门，脱鞋，挂上外衣，将钥匙放在壁炉台上。走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一罐苏打水，关上冰箱门，放在桌上，拉开。气泡翻腾的声音，空气流动，白马侧过头，停顿，转身，吧台前多了一个人，正笑嘻嘻地看着他。

白马：“……”

上一秒眉眼带笑的乱发少年下一秒惊愕地睁大眼睛，“哇！白马你干嘛！”

白马把手中的厨刀插回刀座里，双手撑着操作台，深呼吸，一次，两次。转过身，视野里乱发少年双手抓着吧椅，警惕地看着他，身形依旧，不是幻觉。

“……” 白马放开操作台，动作平稳地喝了一口苏打水。“黑羽君。”

“喔哇~” 黑羽睁着无辜的眼睛看着他，“可怕~！每个来你家的客人你都拿刀欢迎吗？”

“我家不会来客人，” 白马冷静地说。

“……” 黑羽惋惜地看着他，“大侦探在伦敦混的不好啊，不考虑回日本吗？”

“我不欢迎客人，”白马澄清道。

“那么凶！”黑羽说，“你的粉丝会伤心的！”

“尤其不会有粉丝作为客人，”白马说。

黑羽一脸复杂地看着他，“你可真能把天聊死了……”

白马转了一下眼睛，放下易拉罐，重又吸一口气，双手展开后撑，随意的姿势。

“你怎么到伦敦来了，” 白马说。“黑羽君。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，在吧椅上转了一圈，“想你了啊。”

白马：“……”

黑羽扭着眉毛看着他，耍宝般得意的神情，双手张开，仿佛出现就是一场盛大表演，“惊喜吗！老同学不远千里来做家访——”对方又略带鄙视地看看干净得没有任何生活气息的厨房，“你这日子过的不太行啊，大侦探。”

“还真是同时出现了，”白马喃喃地说。

“？” 黑羽放下手，“什么出现了？”

白马没有回答，转身，走出厨房，踩过客厅，上楼。黑羽像幽灵一样契而不舍地跟在他的后面：“喂，你就这么对待你远道而来的同班同学，这也太不礼貌了，你——你干嘛？”

白马一边解领带一边说，“洗澡，睡觉。”

黑羽用关爱智障的眼神看着他：“这才下午三点！”

白马把领带扔到靠椅上，开始解衬衫扣子，黑羽往后退了一步，喉头动了一下。白马朝着他笑笑。

“我已经四十七个小时没有休息了，”白马说。“如果等我睡醒了你还在的话，我们可以做点别的。”

黑羽：“……”

晚上十点。

白马赤着脚下楼，听见客厅里传来若隐若现的游戏音乐声。

黑羽在地毯上盘着腿叼着棒棒糖正在狂虐对手，头也不回地朝他耸耸肩：“哟，你醒了。”

白马眯起眼睛，目光从电视屏幕移到黑羽的游戏手柄上，冷静地说：“我没有疯狂卡丁车这款游戏。”

黑羽把棒棒糖拔出来，斜睨着他：“那么现在你有了。” 停顿了两秒，“直接登录你的账号买的，不用谢我了。”

“……” 白马的眼睛转向天花板，直接跨过黑羽，无视少年吱哇乱叫的抗议，走到厨房。

餐桌上摆着一盘咖喱饭，边上还贴了个画着 KID 笑脸的便签，然而七小时前他家并没有任何可以用来烹饪的食材，白马停住了脚步。

“这个你得谢我，”黑羽跟进来说，“我很好人吧？你真的住这里吗？怎么冰箱里除了苏打水什么都没有，你在伦敦是走的不食人间烟火的神仙人设吗？”

“……” 白马没脾气了，把咖喱饭放进微波炉，按了两下，说：“谢谢。”

“你谁啊！” 黑羽说，“喂！振作一点！别真把我当幻觉啊？”

白马坐在吧椅上，朝他笑笑。黑羽半是警惕半是不耐地看着他，“怎么你经常产生看到我的幻觉吗。”

白马托着腮看着他，不置可否。

“可怕~！” 黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，“难以想象哪个更可怕：装模作样的假洋鬼子终于精神分裂了，恐怖，分裂出一个无辜的我，疯啦。”

“睡眠不足而已，”白马说。“也请你不要这么自作多情吧。”

“有吗？”黑羽说，“我难道不是代表了你的良知出现的吗。当当当，白马君，你的待客之道不行啊。”

微波炉叮地一声，白马将咖喱饭拿出来，摆好叉子，双手合十。“我开动了。”

黑羽半个身子挂在吧椅上，转来转去地看着他，“你也太相信我了，就不怕我下毒吗。”

“你不是我的良知吗？”白马说。“我的良知是不会给人下毒的。”

“……” 黑羽撇着嘴，看着白马吃，嘀嘀咕咕地说，“这和我想的不一样……”

白马富有效率地吃着咖喱饭，瞥了他一眼，唇边多了点笑意，黑羽放松下来。

“那你想的是什么样？” 白马问。

黑羽张了张口，又抓了抓头发。“……总归不是这样。”

白马吃完了，把盘子放进洗碗机，又打开冰箱，拿出两罐苏打水，一罐抛给黑羽。黑羽随手接住了，打开来，喝了一口，做了个鬼脸。白马微笑着看着他。

“果然不是幻觉啊。”

黑羽转着眼睛，“你也适可而止一点啦，” 乱发少年点点他，“该不会是惹到了不得的人了吧，二话不说就拿刀，连续好几天都不睡觉，查案把自己查到卷宗里啊。”

“黑羽君这是在担心我吗？”白马扬起唇角喝水。

黑羽的白眼翻出天际，“黑暗组织他一个我一个，够了啊，你可别再参合了。”

“喔~？” 白马说，“果然是因为工藤才到伦敦来的。”

黑羽一口苏打水呛在喉咙里，“你这又是什么奇怪的语气？”

白马挑着眉看他。黑羽伸了个懒腰，又挠了挠脸。“那家伙最近被逼到墙角了，需要引开一点火力，我那么助人为乐，只好假扮他到国外跑一趟了。”

“工藤的父母不是在美国吗？”

白马侧过头注视着他，熟悉的洞察的眼神，褐色的眼眸里融化暖冬的笑意，黑羽咳嗽了一声。“那家伙报销机票，我想去哪就去哪。”

白马直起身，拿着易拉罐点点他。“果然还是想我了啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽叼着易拉罐，从下往上地看着他，幼蓝的眼眸里没有太多恶作剧的意思，又不像是 KID 的自负和清冷，平静得像是风。黑羽朝着他抬抬下颚：“这还差不多。”

白马放下苏打水，绕过吧台，站在黑羽面前。黑羽上半身略微向后仰去，抬头望向他，神情里带进了熟悉的警惕和不耐，白马伸手扶上他的侧脸。

“于是这就太多了，”黑羽说，“我——”

白马低下头吻他。黑羽轻哼了一声，易拉罐落在桌上，少年的手犹豫了半秒，环上他的脖颈。

“多吗？”白马抵着他的额头，伸手抹过他的锁骨，眼睛里带进隐秘又促狭的笑意。“特意把自己洗干净了的黑羽同学。”

“……” 黑羽又往后仰了一点，差点翻落吧椅，“为什么什么话到你嘴里都会变得这么扭曲！我好歹也是刚下长途飞机！工藤那家伙只肯报销经济舱，实在是太过分了——”

白马笑出声来，黑羽又坐直身体，单手托腮靠在吧台上，转着眼睛看着他。

“回去的时候借你金卡升舱啊，”黑羽说。“也拿出点诚意吧。”

“当然，”白马说。对面的人哼了一声，露出勉为其难姑且满意的神情。白马的手依旧贴着对方的脖颈，黑羽难得地没有躲避，而是歪着头蹭了蹭，像是挠痒一样的动作，少年的肌肤带着他熟悉的沐浴露的味道，白马透过他，看到东京夜空的微光。

“异国恋真的很辛苦啊，”白马摩挲着少年线条分明的后肩，那里有一个令他束手无策无能为力的新疤痕，侦探嘴角的弧度沉了一点，语气低下去。“对不起。”

黑羽撇撇嘴，抓着吧椅又转了一圈，“并不打算原谅你——”

白马虚扶着黑羽的肩，手臂随着他转了一圈，像是舞步一样。黑羽停下来，瞥着他，赌气一样的眼神，白马无奈地笑笑，收回手。

“好久不见了，”白马认真地说，“黑羽君。”

“啊~，” 黑羽气鼓鼓地说，“这才和我想得差不多。”

少年点点他，“天天短信轰炸一刻不停，什么[不要输给别人啊黑羽君][还活着吗黑羽君][我需要和工藤聊聊黑羽君]，结果我真的跑过来了就这一副爱理不理的样子！又不是没见过啊搞得好像见光死一样，有没有觉悟啊你！” 黑羽张开手猛地一挥，差点把吧台上的杯子扫下去，“明明书房里全是KID的照片剪报和卷宗，时间线还精确到小数点后两位，你也太变态了一点——”

白马微笑地看着小同学熟悉的暴走，黑羽一口气说完，又蹙着眉看着他。“你该不会是在替我查那个组织吧，不打一声招呼行动不是你的风格啊。”

“不是吗？”白马说。

“谁要你偷偷保护啊——” 黑羽拉着长音，晃着腿，又朝他前倾了一下。

“心情可以理解吧，”白马说，顺势摸了摸他的头。黑羽又后仰一下，用不耐的眼神看过去，白马的唇角扬起来。“听说伦敦出现专门针对警方的连环杀人犯就赶过来了的黑羽君。”

黑羽转着眼睛，“嘁。你可不要在我不在的时候被人搞死啊。”

“彼此彼此，”白马说，又往前一点。幼蓝的眼眸从下至上地看着他，倔强又不服的神情，黑羽抬起下颚，手指抓进他的头发，像是生气一般扯了扯，又像是意识到自己在做什么一般停顿了下，转开了眼睛。再看过来的时候，眼神里带了几分戏谑，少年特有的得意，像是在诉说一个私密的笑话。

“真的经常看到我啊？”黑羽说，“幻觉什么的。”

“应对机制吧，”白马毫不在意地说。“日有所思什么的。”

黑羽夸张地用一个[果然还是那么变态]的表情看过去，白马近距离地注视着他，唇角扬起微小的弧度，多日未见的，熟悉的，了然的，温柔致死的神情，于是黑羽沉默下来。

“真的好久不见了啊，”黑羽喃喃地说。“白马你这个混蛋。”

温暖的指尖重又攀上他的侧脸，白马低下头再次吻他，耐心的，细致的，像是时隔多日初次见面的问询，又像是日日夜夜从未间断的回应。

“你这个待客之道是真的很奇怪啊。” 黑羽对他说，睫毛刷过他的手背，颤抖般的呼吸。

“所以都说了我家不会来客人，”白马笑着说。“无论在哪里，会不请自来的不是罪犯就是恋人吧。”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛看着他，白马的神情恢复温柔，暖褐色的瞳眸里映着熟悉的促狭的笑意，令他想起东京天台的暖风，那笑容穿越千海，是共犯重返，又是情人归来。

“会同时出现的就只有你啊，我亲爱的怪盗君。”

crossing a thousand seas

coming home to you

END

三日后。

茶几上的小报头条：[消失多日的高中生侦探惊现伦敦，高调公开地下恋情！？] 高清配照里金发侦探揽着身边人的腰，挑着眉用一种玩味的神情看着镜头。

茶几上属于工藤新一的手机：

[工藤有希子：3条未读消息]

[毛利兰：1个未接电话，2条未读消息]

[铃木园子：6条未读消息]

[服部平次：18个未接电话，26条未读消息]

坐在沙发上的江户川柯南：“……呵呵！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还是老夫老妻，没毛病（手动微笑）
> 
> 白马他没有精神分裂，睡眠不足还被73老贼扔在伦敦一万年，想想都寂寞，可怜一下人家少爷
> 
> 17岁的心情找不回啦，放弃了，还是搞十年后不要脸秀恩爱系列算了……
> 
> 感谢阅读 w


End file.
